Enchanted
by gumi-tan
Summary: Lillian has always dreamed of meeting the cute guy behind the counter of the flower shop, and when they finally do, it was simply..enchanting. Cam x Lillian, a fluffy One-shot.


**~Enchanted~**

_"These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon, I was enchanted to meet you."_

_- __Enchanted by Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>I've only been in Bluebell a few times since I moved to Konohana, and now, my visits have been more frequent.<p>

It's not like I'm going there for nothing. I like going there. Specifically at Howard's Cafe. Even more specifically at that cute little shop in front of it, and most especially because of the cute guy behind the counter.

Okay, I love going there! I should've chosen Bluebell from the beggining!

Which brings my situation today. There's me nervously sitting on the town's fountain, watching as he watered the flowers with tender loving care, and there's Cam, being all silent and charming and perfect.

Sometimes he makes me want to be a flower in his shop, so that I could have all his attention everyday and earn his love and care.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good afternoon. Out for a walk?"someone greeted making me jump. I looked up, saw the person I was daydreaming about and hurriedly hid my face, turning my head to the other direction and silently cursing myself.

I managed to give him a muffled "G-Good afternoon." Which made me want to slap my face.

"Um, are you okay? I saw you earlier smiling, and I came over to ask what you were thinking about. You looked so happy." I heard him say, which totally made my face burn to a crisp.

"Oh! Um, I-I was just, um..thinking about...the weather! Yeah, the weather! It's a really nice day today!" I stammered totally avoiding from slapping myself for acting so goofy.

He moved to where my head was facing and I swear I started sweating like a pig.

Curse myself!

He looked concerned. "You don't look like you're liking the weather now..perhaps you don't like my company?" he asked a little hurt.

My eyes widened I shook my head in alarm. "N-NO! That's not it. It's just that you..surprised me earlier, hehe." I chuckled half-heartedly.

He tilted his head, but decided to let it go. "Well, okay then."

Curse myself again!

"So you're that new girl in Konohana right? Rutger's told me about you." he then said. I gave him a shy nod.

Akward silence...at times like these I just want to melt and turn into a puddle and evaporate into thin air.

"Since the weather's nice, do you want to walk with me?" he suddenly asked, giving me that princely smile of his, and of course I couldn't help not to blush.

Wait a minute...DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT?

"A-are you sure? I-I mean, wouldn't I just bother you or something?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Of course not. Well I usually like being alone, but...well I like company from time to time." he said, looking down and unconsciously started fidgeting.

I smiled, and shrugged. "I'd love to walk with you." I chirped, standing up.

Cam smiled and led me towards the waterfall in the mountains.

When we finally reached the place, we decided to sit down on the grass.

"So, did you..ever think of moving into Bluebell?" he asked, quickly realizing what he said and added, "N-not that I want you to move there and all! Konohana seems to be a great place too!"

I giggled. "Well, I actually did. When I first moved here, I really couldn't decide. I guess Ina intimidated me into moving to Konohana."

Cam chuckled with me. "She does look scary."

"She does. But she's actually a really nice person, trust me." I chirped giving him a reassuring grin.

Cam chuckled again. "It would be nice to come visit there, but it feels awkward." he said, avoiding my eyes.

I shrugged, it wasn't surprising what with the village conflicts and all. I'm only okay with the villagers 'cause I just moved here.

"Don't worry, once I finish my task, it won't be weird anymore!" I suddenly exclaimed, hastily covering my mouth after realizing what I just said.

"What task?" Cam asked giving me a confused look.

"N-NOTHING!" came a muffled reply.

Cam smiled and shook his head. "You sure act weird sometimes."

OH NO! HE THINKS I'M WEIRD! I'm a failure!

"That's what I like about you."

Wait what?

He seemed to have noticed my confused look, 'cause he turned red and avoided my eyes. "Um, well, it makes me feel like I'm not the only weird one, you know?" he explained, scratching his cheek.

I sighed in relief and giggled, "Who says your weird?"

Cam began fiddling with his necktie again, "Well nobody saids that in a technical way, but Ash seems to think I talk like a guy who's in love with flowers like I want to marry them or something."

I wanted to laugh at that, but of course I don't want to be a meanie. Ash did say something like that to me once and remarked that he sounded like Cam.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. It's not weird to have a passion with flowers. Ash is obsessed with animals, so there."

Cam chuckled again, "I guess you're right."

I smiled at him and he smiled back, for a moment there our eyes locked and both of us turned bright red.

"Um, well it's getting late! Let's go back to town." Cam exclaimed hastily standing up.

I agreed and stood up. "Wow, it's pretty late, I guess I'll have to stay the night."

"Sorry for taking your time." he apologized scratching his head. I shook mine.

"No, I'm glad we had this chat! I'll remember this day forever!" I exclaimed, smiling widely.

Cam grinned, "Me too."

And with that, we began to walk back to Bluebell together, me blushing all the way to the Town Hall and our hands intertwined...it was just perfect.

"Well here we are."

I blinked and looked up at him. Time seemed to have stopped while he was holding my hand, I didn't realize we we were in front of the Town Hall now.

Cam started scratching his cheek and took a deep breath "Lillian right? I was really happy to have met you, enchanted actually. Thanks for today, I had a fun time with you. Good night." he said and gave me his princely smile before going back to Howard's Cafe.

I smiled admiringly at him and waved goodbye, slowly drifting off into fantasy land again.

"It was enchanting to meet you too..."

* * *

><p><strong>This fanfic is inspired by Taylor Swift's song Enchanted :3<strong>

**FINALLY, I got to play Tales of Two Towns! I practically squealed when I first met Cam, Lol. I would've wished this is how it happened though XD**

**Now if anyone needs me, I'll be at Bluebell flirting with Cam and Ash XD**


End file.
